


Balance

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Supreme Leader Rey AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn/Rey angst, Gen, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, More Gray Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Skywalker, Supreme Leader Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey has become Supreme Leader Bellona Ren, ready to bring the galaxy into a new age of order and peace. But all is not well, and there are new threats that may very well disrupt her reign, which she must do everything to fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Supreme Leader Bellona Ren meets Leia Organa for the first time on Takodana. 

It's been months ever since Bellona, formerly Rey, has overthrown Supreme Leader Snoke, and  they still have much to do. There are those in the First Order not happy about the idea of arranging a treaty with the Resistance, but Bellona knows that if there's a way to make amends for all the First Order has done, it will be more than worth it. 

They're stepping off the shuttle, and Bellona can sense that Kylo's already nervous. Tense. He's like a caged animal in that moment, and she turns to look at him. "Are you all right?"

Kylo looks at her. "I haven't seen the General in six years," he says. "And she always...disliked me."

The idea's inconceivable. "Who would dislike their own child?"

"She was afraid," Kylo says. "Afraid of me, what I had in me. There was too much Vader in me, she thought." Beat. "Though now that I think about it, I could take that as a compliment instead."

Bellona looks at him, and her heart, unexpectedly, aches. How much else about him does she not know? Too much, maybe. 

They step forward, and it's at the entrance that Bellona sees a woman, a short woman with her hair in a bun, her dress fancy and high-collared. Bellona is aware of how young she seems next to her, how substantially younger, but she will not flinch. No matter what happens, she will not flinch. 

So this is the General. This is the woman who leads the Resistance. Bellona swears that she sees something flicker in the General's eyes when she looks over at Kylo and Poe both, but it quickly rearranges itself into a look of professionalism. "You must be Bellona Ren," she says. 

"I am."

"Come inside," the General says. "We have a lot to talk about."

Bellona follows her into the meeting room. As she passes, she sees Finn, watching her with astonishment, and a sense of betrayal, and her heart aches again. Finn would never understand, would he? Perhaps she could tell him everything, in time. 

She can only hope. 


	2. Tell Them Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meet with General Leia Organa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: It was difficult trying to reconcile my previous takes on Leia (which do get character bash-y; I guess a certain revelation in Entertainment Weekly gave me the impression she abandoned Ben/Kylo altogether) with this. But I have a feeling this is going to be pretty cathartic.

The meeting room is a simple place, Bellona notes, with four chairs pulled up for the four of them. Sitting down, the General looks even shorter than her tall son, and Bellona can't help but be stunned by all this.

"So," the General says, "What is that about? The last time we had a Supreme Leader, he was trying to destroy everything that we held dear."

"I'm not like him," Bellona says. "I have no desire to be your enemy."

The General has this look on her face that suggests suspicion. It's clear that she doesn't believe Bellona. "How do you know we should trust you?" she says. "You have, with you, a man who destroyed the Hosnian system and a woman who, with Kylo Ren, wiped out a village."

"The villagers were enemies of the First Order," Kylo Ren says. "According to my orders from the previous Supreme Leader, they were enemy combatants and had to be dealt with."

Bellona stares at him in disbelief. She supposes she shouldn't be shocked that Snoke actually thought that, but even so...

"And you believed him?" the General says. Poe also looks to be in shock, and it seems to permeate the whole room.

"I had to," Kylo says.

Bellona steps in. "We don't slaughter villages," she says. "Not anymore. That ends now." And that's the truth. She would never do what Snoke did, not once, not ever.

"You are sincere," says the General. "But it doesn't mean that we'll join you. Or, for that matter, sign a treaty with you. Plain and simply, we do not trust you. After what you did to Poe Dameron as well..."

 "I was trying to save his life. We both were. He wasn't tortured." Bellona takes a deep breath. "He wasn't tortured. We won't torture anymore."

"Good." General Organa looks down. "He's...valuable to the Resistance."

 Silence falls.

"Why don't you admit," Kylo says with barely suppressed rage under the surface, "That if you could have, you would have given birth to Poe Dameron?"

The shock in the room is just about instantaneous. Poe looks flabbergasted and confused, Bellona feels like she's been hit by a runaway speeder, and the General...

The General just looks heartbroken. 

"Ben..." she begins. 

"My name," Kylo says, "Is not Ben. Ben was weak. He wasn't the son you wanted. He was weak and foolish like both his parents, so I destroyed him."

The General shakes her head. "It wasn't like that at all -- "

"Then what was it like?" Kylo says. 

"Kylo Ren!" Bellona hisses. "That's enough!"

"No. Supreme Leader..." The General takes a deep breath. "I was wrong for how I treated Ben. It's one of my biggest mistakes."

Bellona turns to look at Kylo, who's clearly flabbergasted. He clearly didn't expect that. 

"How...Snoke said you -- "

"Then Snoke was either wrong or lying." The General closes her eyes. "Knowing him, he was probably lying."

"But you wanted Poe as a son."

"I used to," says the General. "But I don't want that anymore."

There's obviously some sort of story to be told here. Bellona can't help but be enthralled, as enthralled as she was first learning her cousin's true identity for the first time that horrible day on the bridge.

The General speaks. "Let's talk." 

 


End file.
